Julie got kidnapped chapter 5
by starburst1031
Summary: DAN AND JULIE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL TOGETHER WHEN THEY MET MIRANDA, THIS MEAN GIRL. SHE FLIRT WITH DAN AND DAN DECIDED TO HAVE A CELEBRATION PARTY TO CELEBRATE A NEW PERSON ON THEIR TEAM. WILL IT BE OVER FOR JULIE? OR WILL SHE GET DAN BACK?


**HELLO! THANKS VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND THANKS VERY MUCH FOR ALSO READING MY STORIES! ESPECIALLY POOCH2010! LOVE YOU ALL AND HERE'S MY NEXT CHAPTER FOR JULIE GOT KIDNAPPED AND HOPE YOU ENJOY!** :)

The next day, Dan and Julie went back to school together. They had a wonderful weekend and Julie now knows Dan's real girlfriend is her. "Hey Julie we're gonna be late for class so we gotta hurry!" said Dan. "OK OK I'm coming!" Julie said. "Oh, and Runo, Shun, Marucho, and Alice will be happy to see you again. They'll get really shocked! So be careful!" Julie joked. "Hey, they'll be more surprised then that!" Dan said. "Well, I guess she's right!" "Drago! Man, buddy you're back!" Dan exclaimed in surprise. "HA! I knew you'll react like that!" Julie said. "I missed you so much, Dan, that I came back all the way here to see you! I'm also ready for the battle!" Drago said. "Wow thanks for that, buddy." Dan thanked. "OMG school starts in 10 minutes! Gotta hurry!" Julie panicked and quickly ran to school. "Hey, wait! Wait for me, Julie!" Dan shouted. He ran after Julie and hurried out of the house.  
"Julie, wait! WAIT!" "Sorry, Dan! I can't stop! The hill is so... WHOAAAAHHH!" Julie fell off the hill and landed on the side of her back. "OUCH!" Julie yelled. "JULIE! YOU OK?!" Dan said. "Yeah. I'm alright." Dan ran to Julie and held her back. "You seem so... not OK, Julie." Dan said. "I'm alright, Dan. I can still stand and walk and do anything! I'm OK!" Julie insisted. "Are you sure?" "Yes. Now let's go." They then slowly walk down the hill.

When they finally arrived at school, there were some people staring at Dan. They thought he was new, but he isn't. "OMG! He's so cute!" One of the girls shrieked. "Yeah! I wanna date him sooooo badlyyyy!" Another girl shrieked. "No! He's mine! nobody will date him but me!" A girl in purple dress that reaches her lap with tight jeans said. "Huh?! Miranda?!" Julie thought. "What is she doing here?!" "Hey, Julie. I've heard that your friend here is back. I thought he was supposed to be back a little later?!" Miranda said, giving an evil smile. "I think Paris is beautiful, but I just came back to see her and my other friends so yeah." Dan answered for Julie. Julie didn't say a word because she hated Miranda the most out of her 2 other friends, Clare and Seline. "Hi Dan! Didn't know you were coming back earlier." Runo greeted. "Hi Runo! Long time no see." Dan said. "Oh and hi Shun!" "Hi Dan." Shun said. "So those are your friends, huh Dan?! Well, I wanted to know if I could join your group." Miranda said, with a tiny smirk that it's impossible to notice it. "Uh..." Dan hesitated. "No! Don't let her!" Julie thought. "Sure?" "NOOOOOOO!" Julie thought again. "She's gonna humiliate me for sure!" Julie thought with a worried face. "Thanks, Dan! You're the nicest guy ever!" Miranda said, giving Dan a hug. "What the-!" Julie thought. "why the heck would Miranda do that to Dan?!" "OK Miranda. We have a hotel near my house. We go there for meetings and parties. Why don't we have a party for celebrating a new friend in our team?" Dan asked. "um... Sure!" Runo agreed, looking worried like Julie. Miranda has been bullying her too. She only bullies girls, not boys because of their hotness. Miranda acts friendly in front of guys to make them fall in love with her. She was the most popular girl in the school. "I don't want Miranda to join our group. She will be bullying the girls for sure!" Runo thought, worried. Alice has never been bullied by Miranda or any of her friends. She is the oldest in the group, and Miranda is too scared to be mean to people who are older than her. So she was lucky. "Ok! Then let's have it on Saturday night! And get dressed beautifully, guys!" Dan agreed. "Um, Julie? Is there something wrong?" Dan asked. "Me? Nothing! I'm fine!" Julie answered. "Hm..." Dan said. "I think something's wrong with her." he thought. "I don't want Miranda to join in ouir team! She will ruin my dress, making my night with Dan ruined, and making my life miserable! Ohhh what am I gonna do?!" Julie thought. "Hey, Julie! You seem so sad and quiet! I think something's wrong with you!" Miranda said with a tiny evil smile. She always do that so the others won't notice it. "I guess you're not in a good mood today, girl! C'mon, Dan let's go!" Miranda grabbed Dan's arm and walked down the hall with him. "OMG what the heck is she doing?!" Runo whispered to Julie. "I dunno. She's trying to steal my crush from me!" Julie whispered back. "What?! He's your boyfriend?! What the-" "Shh! Quiet, Runo! You're embarrassing me!" Julie shushed Runo, puttting her finger on her own mouth. "Ok, but I don't mind if you take Dan as your, boyfriend. I don't really like him, anyways!" Runo said. "I guess Miranda is gonna ruin our party. She'll definitly ruin the night!" Julie said, worried. "Yeah. I think so too." Runo agreed, looking worried too. "She'll ba hanging out with Dan and try to get him away from me for sure!" Julie said. "Oh no!" "Dont worry, Julie. He won't cheat on you. He knows he loves you, so Miranda will just be ticked out!" Runo tried to calm Julie down. "Ok." Julie said. "We're gonna be late for class. Gotta go!"

For the rest of the day Miranda was flirting with Dan. She sat with him at lunch time, and even hung out with him after school. Whenever Julie sees that image, she felt lonely and sad. "I wish Miranda could be gone." Julie thought. "She's been flirting with Dan the whole time at school. I can't believe this!" So she walked home by herself. Soon, Shun and Alice came on the route. "Hi Julie! You seem you had a rough day today!" Alice said. "Is something wrong?" Julie didn't want to say anything. If she tells Alice about Miranda, Miranda will probably get mad and bully her even more. "Um... nothing's wrong. I'm just exhausted." Julie responded. "I don't think so, Julie. You looked down sad and lonely all day long today. There's gotta be something wrong." Shun insisted. "We won't get mad, Julie. We promise we won't tell it to anyone." Julie sighed for a moment, and then finally told them about Miranda. "Well, Miranda was the bully. She bullied me and Runo and every single other girls in the school. That's all I can say." Shun and Alice looked at each other. Then they looked back at Julie. "Oh. So that's the problem?" Shun asked. "Yes." Julie answered. "Well, then why didn't she ever bully us?" Alice asked curiously. "She's too scared to bully boys and elders. She only bully girls and people under her age." "Oh. So that's why you were looking sad and lonely the whole time!" Shun said. "Don't worry. I know what to do!" Shun winked. "Yeah. Don't worry about it. We can handle this!" Alice patted Julie on the shoulder. "Really?! Thank you!" Julie asked excitedly, giving a hug to Alice and Shun. "No prob! Well, see you on Saturday!" Alice said, then walked with Shun down the path. "I can't wait 'til Saturday! This is gonna be a blast hanging out with Dan!" Julie thought in excitement. "Oh well, gotta go home!"

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6!**


End file.
